Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-storage device, and in particular to a data-storage device capable of accessing different dies with different error-correction abilities.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. NAND Flash, for example, is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs, and other memory devices.
In the production process for flash memories, all of the memory cells (pages) of a column of a flash memory might not be successfully accessed due to dust or masking issues. Traditionally, the number of bad columns may be detected by scanning the flash memory. However, the error correction ability will be affected when the number of bad columns is too high.